Mission: Take Care of Sasukekun!
by AnimeFreak94
Summary: SasuSaku! Okay, i'm not good at summeries and this troy sucks so ya. Sasuke is sick one day and Sakuar dicides to help him feel better, and now is making it a mission. it sux! dun hurt me![oneshot]


**It was any other normal day for Sakura Haruno. She was walking to the bridge where she met her team, Team 7 to be exact, and do there missions like usual. 'OH! I hope it's a good mission where Sasuke-kun can notice me!' she was screaming in her head. Lately, she had been training really hard and people have noticed. She's even seen how Sasuke would be a little amazed by what she has done.**

By the time she got the bridge, she noticed no one was there. "Huh?" she was confused. Usually, Sasuke would be here right now, always the first one here. But for some what reason, he wasn't. "Hey! Sakura-chan!" It was Naruto. "Hey Naruto, do you know why Sasuke-kun isn't here?" The young girl had a worried sign in her voice.

"Eh, training is canceled today. Kakashi-sensei had to go on an important mission. I went to go tell Sasuke but it ended up…he was sick." Sasuke…sick? It didn't seem right to Sakura. "I think it would be best to leave him alone. When I tried to get near him, he looked like crap. Sneezing everywhere, actually though, it was funny!" Sakura just hit him in the head of that. "It's not funny that Sasuke-kun is sick!" "Ow…sorry."

She just sighed, but then her head popped up. "That's it!" Naruto looked at her in awe. "What's 'It'?" "Our mission could be taken care of Sasuke-kun!" "Oh no, I'm not taking care of that teme. He's gonna get me sick! Besides, I am going to eat ramen with Hinata-chan!" Sakura was a little sad now. It would be easier if Naruto was there to help her. "Do you know how sick he is Naruto?" "Well…red nose, sneezing non-stop, coughing really hard, yeah, I think he is really sick." "Sounds like a cold." Sakura then walked past Naruto, heading back home again.

"Ne, Sakura-chan! Where are you going?" "I'm going to get stuff form my house and go to Sasuke-kun's! Someone needs to take care of him!" With that, she ran home as fast as she could.

"Okay, I need chicken soup? No, tomato soup!" she still remembered that one day when she found out Sasuke liked tomatoes a lot. "Some medicine…" she was gathering all she could to help him. "I feel like I am forgetting something…" she thought hard, but couldn't figure out what she needed. "Oh well, better hurry." The pink haired ninja girl gathered all her things and headed out for Sasuke's.

"Mission Today: Take care of Sasuke-kun!"

"AACHO!" there in a bed was a raven haired boy. His once handsome face was a little more pale than usual. He had a red nose, and he had a major head ache. Not to mention, he was sweating pretty hard. 'Damn' he cursed in his head," I'm gonna be sick for a while.' He yet again, sneezed for the millionth time that day. 'Mother…where are you when I need you the most?' Sasuke remembered how his mom was there when he was sick. He remembered how she would always be right beside him, feed him, and give him love. 'If only someone were to give me that now…"

Knock, Knock. "Sasuke-kun! It's me! Sakura! Can I come in?" Why is she here? Doesn't she know he was sick? Of course she would know. Naruto told her. "Come i- Achoo!" When the door opened, in came the beautiful Sakura. Sasuke think of Sakura like that? Beautiful? Hells no, more likely not even enough for words to explain.

"Sakura…" he couldn't believe it. His words came true. Someone came to take care of him. "Hey Sasuke-kun! I'll be here to take care of you! Its gonna be my mission for the day!" Wait, mission? "What do you mean by mission?" "Well, hokage didn't give me it, but I am saying it is." "Hn. AACHO!"

She looked at him with a worried look. "Yup, this will be a long day."

For the rest of the day, Sakura took care of Sasuke. She had to admit in her head though, it was hard and annoying. "Sasuke-kun, you need to rest for a while!" "Hn." It was a pain in the ass. Also, it was hard to get Sasuke to take the medicine. "Sasuke-kun! Take it! You'll feel better!" "No..!" "Do you wanna get better or not?" "I can get better. Without taking the damn medicine." "Take it!" "NO!" "YES!" "No!" "Dammit Sasuke-kun take it!" she practically shoved it in his mouth.

But finally, around 6:17 p.m, Sasuke managed to go to sleep. But was he really asleep? Almost.., No, but Sakura didn't know that. "Good, he's asleep." She yawned and stretched out her arms a little. Sakura couldn't help, but stare at Sasuke so dreamily. A warm smile came upon her face as she put her hand on his face. "Sasuke-kun…" her hand went up to his head, to feel for a fever. "It went away, that's a sign of healthiness." Sakura thought about how 5 hours ago, Sasuke had a high fever.

She remembered the sweat on his face as she tried to cool it down with an ice pack. At least she was able to get his temperature. 101.2, it read. It was all making her feel bad since he was sick. In some weird way, she also felt guilty in her heart. But didn't know why.

Suddenly she felt breathing on her hand. She looked down to notice her hand was close to his mouth. Now, Sasuke was asleep. She just smiled and got up to make get stuff together and make him some more soup. Yes, it was going to be tomato soup. 'He just likes his tomatoes.' She thought to herself.

Sasuke woke up to a smell of good food. He slowly opened up his eyes to see that lovely girl in the kitchen making him soup. "Oh, good! You're awake!" "Mmm…" was all he could reply, since he got up. Then, he just looked at her. Her curves so perfect, the soft skin on her body, and that glorious smile she had plastered upon her lips, was the thing that made him love her.

"Okay! Here's your tomato soup!" she handed him the bowl of red soup with slight cheese on it and a spoon for him. "Hn...Thanks." It was then dead silent and all you could here were the slurps form the Uchiha. Sakura was happy of the slurping, considering it was respectful to anyways.

Soon after finishing his soup, Sasuke felt different. Like somehow, he wasn't sick anymore. "Sakura…" he said quietly, "take my temperature again." "Huh? Oh! Okay!" she got up to get the thermometer and came back with it, but with a confused face on. 'Why does he want me to take his temp for him?'

"Sasuke-kun! Open your mouth please." So he did. She stuck the stick like thing in his mouth and signaled he could close it. About five minutes later, Sakura took it out and looked at his temperature. "Oh Sasuke-kun! 97.3! You're all better!" she smiled so happily knowing now he was okay. "Aa." Was all Sasuke replied.

Sakura was getting ready to head out Sasuke's door when she felt a slight tug on her wrist. "Sasuke-kun…?" Now, they were both staring into each others eyes. "Arigatou, Sakura." Then she suddenly felt something upon her lips. Sasuke was kissing her!

'I can't believe it! He's kissing me!' she was so surprised. Soon, she just gave into the kiss. It was sweet and passionate. The boy wrapped one arm around the waist and deepened the kiss. She replied by putting her arms around his neck. Soon, she felt a nip on her bottom lip. As soon s she opened her mouth, his tongue rushed in quickly.

His tongue danced with hers and tasted every part of her mouth. 'She tastes sweet.' He secretly smirked in their lip lock. As you can now see, he was enjoying all of this. Soon, he broke the kiss and backed away a little. Both were blushing and tried to hide it. "So I guess I will see you tomorrow?" "Yes." He gave her a little smile. She returned it with her own and then walked out of his apartment with a bye.

"Mission taking care of Sasuke-kun, completed!"


End file.
